


no words

by windsays



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsays/pseuds/windsays
Summary: just, I do not know.





	no words

邓布利多一拳向格林德沃漂亮的鼻子挥去，同时试图用膝盖袭击对手相对脆弱的腹部。由于角度限制，苍白发色的巫师向右弯过脖颈勉强避过对鼻子的袭击，对方的拳头猛力擦过他颧骨上被划破的伤口，他不由痛哼一声，如鹰爪般有力的右手猛地抓住了邓布利多撞来的膝盖下方一点儿的位置并且用力向后一扯。邓布利多于猝不及防中向格林德沃倒去，他试图支撑起身体，同时他那条被对方控制的腿也踢蹬挣扎起来。  
格林德沃看着他，月光画出了颧骨和下颌的轮廓，苍白的脸颊上因为搏斗而略带 血色。蓝眼睛如波涛翻滚的浩海般盈满愤怒，眼角一道血口好像玫瑰花微张的伤口，凌厉又俊美。他想吻上去，也这么做了。  
红发巫师略微一颤，随即猛烈的挣扎起来，随即格林德沃推搡着将他按上褪色的墙壁，那条艳红的舌头挑逗般从眼角的伤口缓慢而色情的滑倒了邓布利多唇上，同时右手下探至对方两腿之间，隔着精致的衣料 重重揉弄起来。  
舌尖试图攻城略地却遭遇了紧闭嘴唇的抵抗，格林德沃不满的发出一声鼻音，揉弄对方性器的手加重了动作，牙齿重重在那双抿紧的浅色嘴唇上咬了一口，微微渗出血丝的双唇好像被捏破的草莓肉。邓布利多发出痛咝声时松开的牙关给了格林德沃可乘之机，那灵巧可恶的舌头先是淫靡的绕着牙龈舔了一圈，随即野蛮毫不讲理的钩过对方的舌头一阵啧啧有声的纠缠吸吮，那双在黑暗环境和单薄月光下显得格外蓝的细长眼睛微微合上，橙红的睫毛细细颤抖着，在苍白月光下偏向蜂蜜色。格林德沃近乎贪婪的看着他的脸庞，右手慢慢扒开了邓布利多的裤子，红发男巫发出一声难耐而急促的喘息声，小腹肌肉绷起，呻吟被格林德沃的舌头半堵在嘴里。黑巫师松开他的嘴唇后他颤抖着大口吸气，性器开始流出液体，格林德沃粗暴莽撞的撕开了白衬衫，纽扣崩开飞到不知哪里去了，手覆上苍白而肌肉匀称的胸膛，揉按着。他缓缓地低下头颅，手指捻上乳头，气息拂过股沟。在邓布利多教授颤栗着试图用拳头堵住呻吟时，黑魔王那双曾吐出过那些蛊惑人心话语的削薄嘴唇含住了圆润的龟头，同时那双生着薄茧贯拿魔杖的修长双手极富有耐性的揉搓着勃起的茎身，偶然照管一下囊袋。舌头缠绵悱恻的在他性器顶端抚弄，白巫师发出长长一息鼻音，随即被压抑下去，格林德沃不满的皱了皱眉毛，加快了动作，对方很快渗出腺液，他一口含住大半根性器，用力吸吮着，舌头抚弄经络，邓布利多大腿颤抖着试图夹紧那颗金色的头颅，小腹痉挛，迷蒙间试图挣脱逃离，无奈那双形状漂亮而突出的胯骨被牢牢按住，他好像被钉住的凤凰，徒有羽翼却不得挣脱而出。最后格林德沃在一记深喉之后对那颗饱满的龟头重重一吸，他便在浪潮般蔓延开来的淋漓快感中攀上了巅峰，在激烈而尖锐的高潮之后他呼吸急促，泪眼朦胧，小腹痉挛。含混不清的叫出对方的名字。  
这大大取悦了格林德沃。 他的手指蘸上精液毫无犹疑的往对方身体里捅去，那根指节分明，修长白皙的手指缓慢而坚定的探了进去，因为润滑液体不够而略显干涩，他同时探过头去与邓布利多接吻，他们的牙齿因为角度问题屡屡碰撞，他们互相噬咬间交换了唾液和血，格林德沃趁机将第二根手指伸入那个窄小的入口，一边啃咬着红发巫师的乳头，他满意的感觉到那颗小东西硬起来，顶着他的舌头，他偏过脸去舔那个小小的乳头，注视着邓布利多的蓝眼睛，刻意露出一个邪恶的微笑。 而邓布利多的碧眼好像蓝火般燃烧，不甘示弱的注视回去，得到了格林德沃对他胸口凶狠的噬咬，第三根手指趁着邓布利多吸气时肌肉的运动勉强挤了进去，他扭转手腕，几乎不费什么力气便找到了对方的前列腺，在那具身体为此颤抖时他就曲起指节快而狠的顶了上去，邓布利多呻吟出声，颤抖着扬起脖子露出脆弱的喉咙，格林德沃一口咬上去的同时抽出手指，在那个微微张开的穴口处用指节碾揉两下后，他的阴茎长驱直入，邓布利多痛的微微发抖，格林德沃的牙齿感受到他血管微微跃动，他感受到一种特殊的征服者的快感。他一边毫不留情的继续往里操，一边细细舔吻着的邓布利多苍白的脖子，他的手指扣紧他肩背的肌肉，他们气息交缠呼吸相融。他微微拔出些许，又用力往邓布利多的前列腺一顶，不出意料的迎来了一波熟悉的收缩与痉挛，红发巫师微闭双眼，眉头轻皱，脸颊绯红不住颤抖，他的红发流泻铺在身后，被月光染的苍白，紧接着又是一波狂热而有力的抽插，先是令人喘不过气的灼痛火辣辣蔓延开紧接着酸麻酥痒齐上，裹缠在一起变成一种厚重却不凝滞的快感,又如同泽地一般令人挣脱不得，他仰头睁眼，喉咙里发出低声的吸气与呻吟，左腿被高高抬起架在对方肩头，韧带不堪重负绷得极紧。格林德沃的手指用力揉捏着苍白的大腿，把它们拉的更加分开，留下浅紫红的指印，他看到对方留着浅棕红色胡子的下颚抬起，眉眼间一片迷乱便起了坏心，在拔出与挺入的过程中不断刮擦过对方的前列腺。他恶意的抽出一半，浅浅抽插，头部缠绵的在那处腺体研磨顶撞，果然在激烈的颤抖中邓布利多的腿部绞紧，小腹抽搐紧绷，眼角渗出泪水。他们手臂交缠，在动作中红发巫师一把拉过格林德沃的脑袋与他接吻，顺势被对方扯起以下身紧密相连的姿势对坐着激烈交欢，他们脖颈相交，互相的下巴都紧紧勾着对方的肩背，手臂相缠十指相扣，宛如最为亲密的恋人。格林德沃感觉到对方急促的呼吸灼热的铺散在他的肌肤上，邓布利多的身体好像一尾鱼，体温升高肌肤潮湿，他感觉到那湿热的肠道抽搐痉挛颤抖的吸吮力度逐渐加大，于是也不再浅慢抽插，转而大开大合，狂猛撞击。邓布利多感觉那种令人窒息的粘稠快感如火焰般越烧越猛，心跳随之变得激烈，随后仿佛无尽长夜点燃了一束光，抑或滔滔巨浪掀起狂澜吞没岩礁，在一种至高无上的感官快感中他抵达了高潮，在小腹处留下一滩粘液，而格林德沃则在他高潮时内壁热情而疯狂的挤压中重重抽插数下，在被抛上高峰时释放在他体内深处。  
两人如两条交媾完毕的蛇一样交缠在一起，心跳的律动激越而一致，他们紧紧搂抱在一起，却看不到对方的脸。  
格林德沃侧过脸，异色都眼睛在幽暗处泛着摄人的光。他叼住邓布利多的耳垂，在他耳边诉说一个事实， “你只能属于我。”

**Author's Note:**

> it is my first time to write.


End file.
